<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potema's Farewell by serares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137421">Potema's Farewell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serares/pseuds/serares'>serares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serares/pseuds/serares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl leaves Skyrim to become an Empress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potema's Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He saw her then, in that green embroidered skirt down her knees lined in silver frills that swayed gently in the morning breeze. The early sun peered from the horizon beside them, a rising flush of red on her face as she smiled lightly, hands folded before her. Hair bound up tightly for the journey ahead, too tightly for the winds to have any sway.</p><p>She took a step then, arms reaching outward slowly as he stood frozen, coming close he could first smell junipers on her, no doubt hidden pockets full of the northern fruit for they grew not in the south where she went. Her head came to his chest, arms under his as he instinctively reached forward then, gently for he knew now not how to wade through these foreign interactions.</p><p>Her breath fell on his chest softly, his own head coming close then, arms down her waist as she came to him fully then; feeling and remembering it all at the same time in her embrace.</p><p>He shed a tear then, one of joy. In the end, she had lived and that was enough, no matter how far this embrace would take them apart, her smell, her breath, her warmth; he held onto all he could and decided it to be enough.</p><p>She came apart then, slowly as her head rustled along his chest as she took a step back, the deepest sapphires that never stopped smiling at him, no words to give in the moment they were lost in.</p><p>He saw her walk away then, a sole traveler down the lone road south as her visage fade eventually over the horizon, the likes of her never to be seen again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>